You're All I Have
by Skymouth
Summary: Jamie’s thoughts as he sits in the Glorft prison in the episode “Drivers Seat”. His POV. Warning, slashy insinuations, angst and some language.


You're All I Have

A Megas XLR Fanfic

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Megas XLR is owned by George Krstic and Jodey Schaeffer and Cartoon Network Studios. I own nothing worth suing over.

Summary: Jamie's thoughts as he sits in the Glorft prison in the episode "Drivers Seat". His POV. Warning, slashy insinuations, angst and some language.

So here we are. Why should I be surprised? My life was so normal, so--- well, every day just like the next. Then SHE showed up. And the 'bot. And now, look at me. I'm stranded in the middle of no where on an alien ship in prison with--- her.

Before Kiva showed up, before Megas, before the Glorft, it was just me n' Coop. Life was good. Life was simple. Me 'n Coop, we had plans. Um-m-m, okay, so we didn't really have plans, but who needs 'em when you got a friendship as tight as we do? This has been something that's been bugging me for the past few months. It's not like I got anyone else to complain to about it. So I sit and stew and Kiva has the gall to wonder why I'm so bitchy?

Being a slacker has it's perks. Back home, we rubbed no one the wrong way. I had no record anywhere except when I had to register in the military service at eighteen and the dreaded DMV. I don't even have a parking ticket, for crying out loud, and yet I'm on the Glorft's top ten most wanted list, wanted deader then dead. Just great.

Not only do I gotta worry about what's going to happen to me, but Coop's out there--- all by himself, surrounded by those--- things. It kills me. This worry. Sure I'm worried for myself, but Coop, Coop's liable to do something stupid. Coop's the one I'm always sure would go out in a flaming ball of glory if only to have the last laugh. Stupid idiot! Why does he have to do that? He knows how it pushes my buttons. I'm always trying to tell him to lay off and cool it, but he never listens.

Kiva's chattering about something, I don't hold back my attitude. She knows where she stands with me. The red-headed space bimbo spouts out something back at me sarcastically. Who the hell does she think she is? She ruins my life and now it's her fault I'm in prison and she stands there in her cell next door and upbraids me. The bitch.

She dares taunt me about going to hang with my other friends. Other friends, that's a laugh. Coop--- he's all I have. Why does she think I've been fighting tooth and nail over him with her? Why in the world does she think I have other friends? Coop's all I've known since we were kids. We just--- clicked and that was that. I didn't need to look any further. I had Coop. Coop's mine. And I'll be damned if some upstart tart from the future is gonna screw that up for me!

I--- feel like crying. And I don't know why. No, it's not 'cause I'm in prison. That sucks, believe me, but it's something else--- I just can't put my finger on it, but it hit me when she told me to go to my other friends.

I tell her I got no one else. I don't know why I tell her. I don't make a habit of talking about my personal life with Kiva. Man, I must really be miserable!

I sit here, slumped in my seat and I can't stop thinking about Coop. It drives me crazy! If the Glorft aren't here torturing us, then they're with Coop. And that's bad news either way. Since when did I worry about anyone more then myself? What the hell is the matter with me? Why am I obsessing about the incredible bulk? Since I realized that without him, I'm zero. I have no life without Coop. And the very thought of losing him scares the crap outta me.

Luckily my cell opens. Huh? Wait a minute. Crap! I look up and it's not a scowling green blob confronting me, but--- Kiva. What the hell? I stutter and blubber at her but as usual she doesn't let me do the talking. If she could have done that at any time, why'd she wait so friggen long? Was she just waiting for me to spill my guts out? But I don't have time to yell at her 'cause I'm running for my life--- again.

The familiar sound of an over-hyped up engine gives me a split second warning. In through the wall busts Coop. I scream and scramble out of the way as he comes to a screeching halt. His smug grin and glib tone at finding us just irritates me. Does he even KNOW how worried for him I had been? I feel like arguing with him but I'm just not up to it. I'm just so damn happy to see him alive and unharmed. Besides, it's time to run for our lives again.

Oh--- God. In a sudden burst of inspiration that only hits me every one hundred years or so, I get it. After all this time, I finally know. I'm such an idiot! I leap into the car, heart pounding at the revelation that is both filling and empty at the same time, 'cause I just know that the big lug would never go for a dork like me.

The End


End file.
